To be what you can be
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Ichigo dihadapkan oleh 2 pilihan. Dan pilihannya itu akhirnya jatuh pada... # AU, Yaoi, GrimmIchi. Slight RenIchi # Request Michael Timo De Sexta # Enjoy! Read and Review...


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo ; _slight _Renji x Ichigo, Ikakku x Yumichika**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like don't read!**_

**.**

**Sebuah permintaan dari Michael Timo De Sexta. _Enjoy!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be what you can be**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ck! Pergi kemana sih dia?" gerutu Grimmjow. Ditelusurinya koridor sekolah dengan langkah lebar. Berusaha mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Dirogohnya saku belakang celananya. Dikeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan menekan salah satu kontak nama di buku telponnya.

Grimmjow mendekatkan _handphone_ di telinganya sambil berjalan. Nomor yang dihubunginya tidak aktif. _Sial! Kenapa dari tadi nomornya tidak aktif_. Desisnya dalam hati.

Diperempatan koridor begitu dia mau berbelok ke kiri. Seseorang tidak sengaja menubruknya dari arah depan sampai Grimmjow termundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Ternyata yang menabraknya pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Ditatapnya pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit kesal.

"Kalau jalan itu pakai mata!" umpat Grimmjow setengah berteriak.

"Gue nggak sengaja," jawab pemuda berkacamata itu singkat sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Cih!" Tidak mau membesarkan hal sepele seperti ini. Grimmjow melengos pergi dari situ.

"Kau mencari 'dia'?" satu pertanyaan itu membuat langkah Grimmjow terhenti. Pemuda berkacamata itu tahu orang yang sedang dicari-carinya. Grimmjow membalikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Dimana dia?" Grimmjow menatap pemuda berkacamata itu tepat di manik mata. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Grimmjow. Dengan langkah santai, dia berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Tapi satu lengan kekar, menariknya kembali. "Gue tanya. Dimana dia?" desis Grimmjow. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras.

"Apa imbalannya?" kedua alis Pemuda berkacamata itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Gigi Grimmjow bergemeretak. Perlahan emosinya semakin naik berhadapan dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Lo…benar-benar nantang, hah?" Grimmjow menatap tajam. Dicengkramnya kerah depan pemuda itu kuat-kuat. Tidak ada perlawanan dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Melihat keterdiaman pemuda di depannya. Emosi Grimmjow kian tersulut. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat. Begitu Grimmjow akan melayangkan pukulannya kearah pemuda itu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik kearah belakang. Ototmatis Grimmjow menoleh. Di kedua sisi kiri-kanannya berdiri dua pemuda. Satu berambut hitam dan bertato 69 di pipi kirinya. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu botak. Kedua pemuda itu menahan kedua lengan Grimmjow di kedua sisi.

Grimmjow berdecak kesal, "Ck! Lepaskan Ikakku, Hisagi!"

"Tahan emosimu, _Bro_!" Hisagi berusaha menenangkan Grimmjow. "Jangan membuat kacau lagi hari ini."

"Bra-Bro-Bra-Bro! Sejak kapan kita berdua bersaudara, hah?" maki Grimmjow. Ditatapnya nyalang pemuda bertato 69 itu.

"Ishida, lebih baik elo pergi dari sini!" perintah Ikakku. Pemuda berkacamata yang bernama Ishida Uryuu itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari situ. Bisa di dengarnya umpatan dan makian Grimmjow.

Begitu Ishida sudah tidak nampak dari penglihatan. Hisagi dan Ikkaku melepas cengkramannya di lengan Grimmjow.

"Tidak bisakah sehari saja elo tidak buat masalah dengan Ishida, Grimmjow?" tanya Hisagi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Grimmjow getas.

"Kau mencari 'dia', kan?" kali ini Ikkaku angkat suara. Grimmjow menoleh dan menatap pemuda botak itu. "Dia ada di ruangan itu. Tapi—"

Sebelum perkataan Ikakku selesai. Grimmjow berlari ke ruangan yang dimaksud Ikakku seperti orang kesurupan. Ikakku dan Hisagi cengo di tempat mereka berdiri. Detik berikutnya keduanya tersadar.

"Ck! Bodoh lo Ikakku! Tuh anak bakal buat kerusuhan lagi hari ini!" ujar Hisagi sedikit panik.

Ikakku menepuk jidatnya. Dimakinya dirinya karena sudah salah sikon. "Sial! Lebih baik kita ke sana!"

Keduanya lalu berlari kearah ruangan yang dituju Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow berhenti di salah satu ruangan di sekolahnya itu. Dilonggokkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam ruangan itu melalui kaca di pintu itu. Seketika emosi Grimmjow tersulut begitu dilihatnya orang yang dicarinya sedang bersama seseorang.

Tanpa permisi, dia menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. menggagetkan kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

BRAAAK!

Pemuda berambut merah yang diikat tinggi seperti nanas berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Lo nggak punya sopan santun ya? Kalau masuk itu ketuk pintu dulu!" maki pemuda berambut merah yang diikat model nanas itu.

Dengan rahang mengatup keras. Grimmjow menghampiri pemuda itu. Tangannya yang mengepal keras dilayangkannya tiba-tiba kearah pipi kiri pemuda berambut merah nanas itu. Satu pemuda yang juga duduk diruangan itu terbelalak lebar. Baru saja dia akan melerai perkelahian di depannya. Grimmjow menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

"Diam saja disitu, Ichigo!" perintah Grimmjow. Pemuda bernama Ichigo itu langsung terdiam di tempatnya begitu melihat sorot mata Grimmjow. Sorot mata itu seakan mengunci gerakannya.

Baru saja Grimmjow membalikkan wajahnya kearah lawan di depannya. Satu kepalan mendadak melayang tepat di ulu hatinya. Tubuh Grimmjow terdorong keras ke belakang. Keseimbangan tubuhnya tidak stabil. Sehingga pemuda berambut biru muda itu jatuh terjerembap ke lantai dengan punggung lebih dahulu.

Grimmjow menyeringai sakit. Pemuda berambut merah duduk diatas tubuhnya. Gerakan Grimmjow terhenti ketika sepasang lengan menahan bahunya. Kedua mata itu saling beradu. Ichigo yang niatnya ingin menghentikan perkelahian itu seperti terhipnotis untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Jangan sok jago disini! Lo pikir ini sekolah punya nenek moyang lo?" desis pemuda berambut merah itu tepat di depan wajah Grimmjow. Grimmjow menggeretakkan giginya. Dengan tiba-tiba dicengkramnya kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda berambut merah itu, dan didorongnya pemuda itu sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan mentang-mentang paman lo yang menjabat kepala sekolah. Jadi lo bisa mengatur gue!" tukas Grimmjow penuh emosi.

Dipukulnya pemuda itu bertubi-tubi, ditendangnya, dan baru berhenti setelah pemuda berambut merah itu jatuh terkapar di atas lantai. Napas Grimmjow terengah-engah begitu dia selesai menghajar pemuda yang terkapar di lantai itu.

Ichigo yang melihat temannya yang terbaring diatas lantai itu tersentak dari keterdiamannya. Dengan langkah sedikit lunglai, didekatinya pemuda berambut merah itu.

Grimmjow yang melihat itu dengan cepat menyambar tangan Ichigo. Dibawanya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu ke hadapannya.

"Sudah gue bilang tetap diam di tempat. Lo tidak dengar?" bentak Grimmjow.

"Ke—kenapa elo memukul Renji sampai seperti itu, Grimmjow?" ujar Ichigo. Ichigo menatap pemuda di depannya. Mata cokelat itu terlihat kesal. "Lepaskan tangan gue!" Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya. Grimmjow diam. Tidak dilepaskannya cekalannya. Ichigo berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Ukh—"

Satu erangan kecil membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke asal suara. Ichigo terperejat dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di sudut bibir Renji mengalir darah segar. Apalagi muka renji yang lebam karena pukulan Grimmjow tadi. Benar-benar membuat siapa yang melihat akan tercengang.

"Renji…"

"Ck! Terlambat!" seru seseorang. Ichigo menoleh. Dilihatnya di ambang pintu berdiri kedua temannya Hisagi dan Ikkaku dengan napas terengah-engah. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Langkah keduanya terhenti begitu dilihatnya sohib mereka, Renji. Terkapar diatas lantai. Dengan langkah cepat, keduanya menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hey, Renji! Lo tidak apa-apa?" Ikakku bertanya khawatir. Dilihatnya hampir semua sekujur tubuh Renji penuh dengan lebam. Apalagi wajahnya. Ikakku menoleh cepat kearah Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow kau…" terlihat kilatan marah di mata Ikakku. "Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, bodoh!" umpatnya.

"Cih! Kenapa? Lo juga mau dihajar seperti dia, hah?" balas Grimmjow. "Gue masih ada tenaga untuk menghajar kalian berdua!"

Ikakku menatap nyalang pemuda berambut biru muda itu. "Sial—"

"**ADA APA INI?**" seru seseorang diambang pintu. Semua yang ada disitu, _except_ Renji, menoleh. Seorang guru berbadan besar, memakai kacamata hitam dan mempunyai kumis.

"Iba-sensei…" Hisagi tersentak ditempatnya. Bahaya. Masalah ini bakal jadi masalah besar kalau guru –model Iba Tetsuzaemon— turun tangan. Guru kesiswaan itu melangkah cepat kedalam ruangan. _Speeclesh_! Begitu dilihat Renji – yang berada di pelukan Ikkaku – meringis sambil memegang wajahnya yang penuh lebam akibat pukulan Grimmjow.

"Ada apa dengan, Abarai?" Guru itu bertanya sambil menatap satu persatu wajah pemuda-pemuda di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tadi baru saja kuhajar!" Grimmjow menjawab dengan suara lantang. Ichigo, Hisagi dan Ikakku terbelalak lebar. Jangan kaget. Soalnya itu salah satu khas Grimmjow.

Iba kaget dengan perkataan Grimmjow. Guru kesiswaan itu langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya kearah Grimmjow.

"Ikut saya ke ruang kesiswaan, Jeagerjaques!" perintahnya dengan suara menggelegar.

Grimmjow melepaskan cekalannya dari tangan Ichigo. Dengan langkah santai –seakan-akan tidak melakukan apa-apa– pemuda berambut biru muda itu berjalan keluar dengan menyimpan satu tawa kemenangan di dalam hati.

"Shuuhei, Madarame, tolong bawa Abarai ke ruang kesehatan!" ujar Iba dengan nada berwibawa. Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk. "Dan kau, Kurosaki…" Ichigo menoleh dan menatap guru di depannya itu. "Ikut saya ke ruang kesiswaan. Saya ingin kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi disini."

Ichigo menelan ludah. Dianggukkan kepalanya. "Ya." Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan menyusul Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ruang kesiswaan…_

Di dalam ruangan itu duduk dua pemuda. Suasana hening mendominasi. Selagi menunggu sang guru – Iba sensei – yang sedang memanggil wali kelas sang pembuat masalah – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – keduanya terdiam.

"Sudah kubilang dari pertama, kan?" Grimmjow membuka pembicaraan. "Lo itu jangan pernah dekat dengan pemuda yang bernama Renji itu!"

Ichigo bungkam. Pandangannya terfokus kearah depan. Tidak berniat membalas omongan disampingnya. Grimmjow mendengus kecil.

"Atau sekalian saja kuhajar sampai dia masuk rumah sakit?" pancing Grimmjow. Dan itu jelas membuat Ichigo menoleh cepat kearahnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kau itu…apa tidak puas mencari masalah, Grimmjow?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Grimmjow merubah posisi duduknya, sehingga benar-benar menghadap Ichigo. "Kau mau melakukan apa?"

Gigi Ichigo menggeretak. Dalam hati Ichigo mengutuk dirinya. Kenapa waktu awal bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Dia seolah-olah jatuh ke dalam permainan yang dimainkan Grimmjow. Sialan! Rutuk Ichigo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau mau membalas karena gue memukul salah satu sahabat elo itu? Hm?" ucap Grimmjow tambah mengompori. "Gue nggak keberatan. Tapi…" Grimmjow sengaja mengantung kalimatnya. Ditatapnya pemuda di depannya dengan seringaian yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Lo harus siap-siap menerima 'itu'!"

Ichigo mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Bingung dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Grimmjow. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?"

Seringaian Grimmjow semakin lebar. Dengan gerak cepat ditariknya lengan Ichigo mendekat kearahnya. Ichigo tidak sempat melawan. Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ichigo dan berbisik lirih, "_having sex_!"

Kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Kau gila!" jerit Ichigo dengan suara melengking. "Kita ini ber-_gender_ sama!"

"_So why_…?" Grimmjow mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Ichigo diam. Ditatapnya pemuda disampingnya. Apa dia terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan? Pemuda yang dikiranya bisa menjadi salah satu temannya di sekolah ini ternyata menyimpan sejuta misteri di dalam dirinya. Pikiran Ichigo kembali melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana dia dibawa beberapa Senpainya di sekolah ke belakang sekolah. Hari itu. Jika saja Grimmjow tidak datang menolongnya dari serbuan Senpainya. Mungkin dia sekarang sedang di rumah sakit. Babak belur dihajar Senpainya.

Melihat keterdiaman Ichigo. Grimmjow kembali membuka suara. "Kenapa? Kau takut karena suatu saat nanti gue akan melakukan 'itu' padamu?"

Ichigo mengatupkan gerahamnya. Mata coklatnya berkilat menatap pemuda di depannya. "Gue nggak takut!" ucapnya tandas.

Grimmjow bersiul pelan, "Oke! Pegang kata-katamu tadi, Ichigo! Camkan dalam hatimu. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ini, akan melakukan hal 'itu' suatu saat nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klek!

Pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka dari luar. Hisagi dan Ikkaku yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kontan menoleh dan menatap orang yang masuk itu. Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruang itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lo kenapa, Ichigo?" Hisagi bertanya.

Ichigo menoleh. Digelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Senyumnya sedikit terpaksa.

Hisagi dan Ikkaku yang melihat senyum palsu itu terdiam. _Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Raut wajahmu sudah ketahuan tahu_. Guman kedua pemuda itu dalam hati.

Ichigo mendekati ranjang dimana Renji sedang terbaring. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah itu. Ada rasa menyesal di dalam dirinya. Kenapa tadi dia tidak melerai perkelahian itu?

Hisagi dan Ikakku mengamati Ichigo. Bisa dilihat bahwa tadi Ichigo tidak melerai perkelahian antara Grimmjow dan Renji. Kedua pemuda itu juga mengutuk diri mereka. Tadi sewaktu mereka berlari kearah ruangan tempat kejadian perkara terjadi. Mereka berdua disuruh Mayuri-sensei. Mau menolak disuruh boleh. Asal tanggung sendiri kalau nilai pelajaran Biologi –yang diajarkan Mayuri Kurotsuchi dapat nilai jelek. Dengan senyum terpaksa. Keduanya akhirnya membantu Mayuri mengantarkan buku-buku ke ruang guru. Alhasil mereka berdua jadi terlambat ke ruang Renji dan Grimmjow berkelahi.

"Bagaimana dengan Grimmjow, Ichigo?" Tanya Ikkaku. Tadi kalau Iba-sensei tidak datang. Mungkin dia sudah berkelahi _session_ kedua dengan Grimmjow.

"Dia dapat _diskors_ seminggu…" Ichigo menjawab dengan suara pelan. Tatapannya masih tertuju kearah Renji yang masih terbaring.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Hisagi angkat pertanyaan. Dia juga penasaran.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. "Katanya gue harus jaga jarak dengan Renji,"

"Lalu?" kejar Hisagi. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada hal lain lagi yang di katakan Grimmjow.

Ichigo diam sesaat. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu berbalik menatap kedua temannya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Boleh gue bertanya?" ucap Ichigo dengan suara lirih. Hisagi dan Ikakku serempak mengangguk. "Menurut kalian…gue ini sangat menarik untuknya?"

"Jangan bilang kalau lo tidak _sensitif_ dengan apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow selama ini." Ikakku balik bertanya.

"Maksudmu?" kedua alis Ichigo mengerut.

"Astaga, Ichigo!" seru Hisagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Lo ini polos, pura-pura polos, atau memang tidak peka? Jelas-jelas Grimmjow itu suka sama elo. Semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini bisa membacanya dengan jelas."

Ichigo ternganga. Jadi memang benar Grimmjow menyukainya?

"Benar-benar tidak _sensitif_," timpal Ikakku.

"Dia bilang apa lagi?" kejar Hisagi.

"Er…Cu—cuma itu," bohong Ichigo. Jujur dia malu kalau bilang semuanya.

Hisagi menyipitkan matanya. "Yang benar?"

Ichigo menelan ludah susah payah. Kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Pembohong! Sudah ketahuan tahu!" tukas Ikakku dengan seringaian.

"Gue nggak bohong!" seru Ichigo sedikit berteriak.

"_Please_ deh. Kita-kita ini bukan anak SD lagi, Ichigo!" ujar Hisagi. "sudah beritahu saja. Gue nggak bakal ember kok. Sumpah!" Hisagi mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dan membentuk huruf V.

"Lo bilang sendiri atau kami berdua yang paksa elo?" kata Ikakku dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Ichigo _sweatdrop_. Dia sudah hapal persis dua makhluk di depannya ini. Kalau nggak diberitahu. Dijamin, pasti bakal disudutkan kemudian ditanya sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Katanya suatu saat nanti dia akan melakukan hal 'itu'…"

"Maksudnya?" Hisagi bertanya dengan tampang linglung.

"_Having sex_, bodoh!" teriak Ikaku sambil menggelepak belakang kepala Hisagi. Sampai pemuda bertato 69 itu meringis memegang belakang kepalanya.

"Oh. Gue kira apa," ujar Hisagi dengan tampang datar. Tapi detik berikutnya, Hisagi kontan menegang di tempatnya berdiri. "APAAA?" pekiknya tertahan.

Hisagi menatap Ichigo dengan kedua mata melotot. "Yang benar, Ichigo?" Ichigo mengangguk.

"Lo nggak kaget, Ikakku?" Hisagi balas menatap pemuda botak di sampingnya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Ikakku enteng.

"Aaaah…gue tahu deh! Lo pasti sudah pernah melakukan hal 'itu' kan dengan Yumichika?"

Ikakku _blushing_. Sedangkan Ichigo melongo.

"Jangan ngomong seenaknya! Gue belum pernah melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Yumichika!" bantah Ikakku dengan muka merah.

"Basiii~ gue dengar sendiri dari Yumichika, _coy_!" seru Hisagi dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya.

Ikakku mati kutu. Otaknya berusaha mencari cara untuk melawan Hisagi.

"Lo juga sama, kan?" Ikakku sepertinya mendapat modus balik menyudutkan Hisagi. "Beberapa hari yang lalu gue sering lihat lo bolak-balik masuk ke ruangan Aizen-sensei. Ngapain lo di ruangan itu?"

Muka Hisagi memerah padam. Kali ini dia mati kutu. Ichigo hanya bisa diam melihat aksi di depannya. Heran dan _surprise_. Ternyata teman-temannya itu punya rahasia bejat, _euy_!

_So _alhasil. Ruang kesehatan itu heboh dengan suara-suara Hisagi dan Ikakku yang saling bongkar aib. Tinggal Ichigo yang terbengong-bengong di tempatnya berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menatap rintik-rintik hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Sore tadi begitu dia pulang dari sekolah hujan turun dengan deras. Untung dia sudah sampai di rumah.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah meja belajar dan membuka tas sekolahnya. Diaduk-aduknya isi dalam tas mencari sesuatu. Setelah di dapat. Dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas.

Ichigo menatap _handphone_ di tangannya. Dinyalakan benda di tangannya itu. Sejak pagi tadi, dia lupa menyalakannya. Soalnya yang mengajar jam pertama dan kedua, Byakuya-sensei – yang kalau mendengar benda apapun yang berbunyi di dalam kelas. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh sang objek yang mempunyai benda itu keluar dengan terpaksa dari kelasnya –.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit, benda di tangan Ichigo itu menyala. Beberapa detik kemudian dilayar _handphone_-nya muncul beberapa SMS baru masuk. Ada sekitar sepuluh lebih. Ichigo membuka fitur kotak masuknya. Dan…pemuda itu terbelalak lebar. Semua SMS itu kiriman dari Grimmjow.

Awalnya Ichigo ingin langsung menghapus semua SMS Grimmjow itu. Tapi…disudut hatinya. Ada satu naluri yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka SMS itu.

Hampir semua isi SMS itu tertulis Grimmjow menanyakan keberadaannya. Tapi satu SMS terakhir membuat Ichigo terdiam. Ini…

Ting tong!

Bunyi bel rumah Ichigo membuat Ichigo sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Ichigo menuruni tangganya. Dibukanya pintu rumahnya. Terkejut dengan kedatangan sang tamu.

"Kau…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hisagi memusatkan perhatiannya pada deretan angka dan huruf di depannya. Pemuda bertato 69 di pipi kiri itu berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah. Dicermatinya rumus di buku. Detik berikutnya Hisagi menjerit kesal di dalam kamarnya.

"Sialan~ kenapa nih soal-soal dari tadi susah semua?" teriaknya frustasi. "Apa-apaan ini. Metode substitusi, metode eleminasi, kampret~!" **(1)**

Hisagi melempar buku cetak matematikanya kearah dinding dengan perasaan kesal. Jelas kesal lah! Sudah dari dua jam yang lalu dia mencoba memecahkan soal-soal di buku itu. Tapi belum ada yang terjawab biar satu.

Hisagi menyambar _handphone_ di atas meja belajarnya. Ditekannya salah satu kontak nama di buku telponnya.

"Halo?"

"Lo dirumah?" tanya Hisagi tanpa salam dan langsung _to the point_.

"Iya. Kenapa?" sahut suara disebrang.

"Gue bakal kesana setengah jam lagi,"

"Ngapain lo?"

"Tolong bantu gue dong, Ishida~!" mohon Hisagi dengan suara lemas.

"Bantu apa?"

"Bantu kerjain PR Matematika gue…"

"Kapan?"

"Tahun depan!" dengus Hisagi kesal. "Ya sekarang. Lo budek tadi gue bilang bakal ke rumah elo?"

"Ya sudah. Nggak bakal gue bantu." Ishida langsung ngambek.

"Jangan doooong~!" seru Hisagi. "Maaf deh tadi. Maaf ya?"

"Iya. Cepetan datang. Gue masih ada urusan setelah itu."

Hisagi mengangguk. "Oke! _Bye_."

Pemuda bertato itu melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian menyambar jaket di gantung. Diangkatnya buku cetak Matematika yang tergeletak naas di lantai dan dimasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai bersiap. Hisagi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lain hal dengan Ikakku. Pemuda botak itu dengan lancar menyelesaikan PR Matematikanya di dalam kamar dengan iringan lagu _Michael Jackson_. DVD-nya secara bergiliran memutar lagu-lagu penyanyi barat favoritnya itu.

Pemuda botak ini memang maniak _Michael Jackson_. Bisa terlihat di dinding kamarnya banyak poster penyanyi barat pujaannya itu. Bahkan ada setumpuk kaset lagu dan siaran langsung _Michael Jackson_ di samping DVD-nya.

Pst! Ada satu rahasia lagi lho _readers_. Ikakku ternyata punya wig di dalam lemarinya. Wignya itu mirip banget dengan rambut _Michael Jackson_. Tapi hanya dipakainya jika tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya. Bahkan tidak segan-segan dia telah memproklamirkan dirinya bakalan menggantikan penyanyi barat pujaannya itu. Mimpi kali yee~!

Begitu terdengar lagu favoritnya dari _speaker_ di kamarnya. Ikakku dengan cepat berdiri dari meja belajarnya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, dibukanya lemari bajunya. Mengeluarkan benda rahasianya.

Jreeeng~! Ikakku dengan cepat memakai wig _Michael Jackson_-nya. Kemudian dengan gerakan dibuat persis seperti tarian penyanyi barat pujaannya. Ikakku menyanyikan lagu _'black or white'_. **(2)**

_I Took My Baby  
On A Saturday Bang  
Boy Is That Girl With You  
Yes We're One And The Same_

_Now I Believe In Miracles  
And A Miracle  
Has Happened Tonight…_

Dengan jiwa penuh penghayatan. Ikkaku menyanyikan salah satu lagu favoritnya itu, disertai gaya. Saking serunya menyanyi. Ikakku tidak sadar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk tanpa permisi.

"Halo, Sayaaaaang~!" teriak Yumichika dengan ceria. Ikakku berhenti menyanyi. Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau masuk tidak ketuk duluuuu~!" jerit Ikakku dengan muka merah karena malu kepergok.

"Ke—kenapa kau pakai wig itu?" Yumichika syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Alhasil terdengar koar-koar nggak jelas dari dalam rumah itu. Hmm…mari kita tinggalkan saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kubuat teh hangat?" tawar Ichigo. Pemuda yang duduk di depannya menggeleng.

"Nggak usah repot-repot, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya ke dapur. Dia duduk lagi di depan sahabatnya, Renji. Diam-diam Ichigo menatap muka Renji yang masih bengkak karena lebam di mukanya.

Renji menarik napas panjang diam-diam. Dia mengutuk dirinya. Kenapa jadi grogi begini. Padahal dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Walaupun dia dan Ichigo telah sering bersama. Sering tertawa, bercanda, dan saling berbagi cerita. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Ichigo. Rasa percaya dirinya seperti hilang.

"Lo kenapa, renji?" Ichigo menatap pemuda di depannya dengan sorot mata menunggu dan tidak mengerti. Tidak biasanya Renji diam seperti ini.

Renji menarik napas sekali lagi. Dimantapkan hatinya. Kemudian ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah pemuda di depannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo."

Ichigo tertegun. Tunggu! Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Coba di ulang lagi.

"K—kau bilang apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau kan berada di sampingku selalu?" Renji mengulang pernyataannya lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Renji? Kau lagi kesambet ya?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Apa jawabanmu?" ujarnya dengan raut wajah serius. Ichigo yang jarang melihat raut wajah Renji seperti itu kontan terpana.

Renji menatap pemuda di depannya. Sebenarnya dalam hati jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tapi bisa dikendalikan emosinya.

"Bisa kau beri aku waktu?" Ichigo bertanya dengan suara lirih.

Renji diam. Dia bisa memaklumi. Pasti sekarang Ichigo sedang bingung.

"Baiklah." Renji mengangguk. Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk. "Besok ku tunggu jawabannya saat pertandingan basket di aula. Kalau elo nggak datang. Berarti…"

Ichigo diam sesaat. Kalimat terakhir Renji itu dia sudah tahu. Dianggukkan kepalanya. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu gue pamit dulu." Renji berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah. Ichigo mengantar Renji sampai luar pagar rumahnya.

"_Oyasumi_, Ichigo." ujar Renji. Dinyalakan motor _Kawasaki_-nya yang berwarna merah seperti warna rambutnya. Motor itu meraung menjauh dari rumah Ichigo. Ichigo terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sampai motor Renji tidak terlihat dari pandangannya.

Dengan langkah gontai seakan tubuhnya tidak bernyawa. Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ditutupnya pintu rumahnya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya di lantai dua. Begitu sampai di kamarnya. Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk.

Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya. Jujur. Dia masih bingung dengan pernyataan Renji tadi. Tapi disalah satu sudut hatinya. Dia sedikit senang mendengar kalimat tadi.

'_Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo_.'

Kalimat Renji tadi kembali terngiang di telinga Ichigo. Dia sebenarnya juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Tapi…ada seseorang yang lebih dulu merebut hatinya. Pertemuan pertama, kesan pertama...Wajah itu kembali terbayang-bayang di benak Ichigo. walau dia benci mengakuinya. Tapi hatinya mengatakan lain.

Malam menjelang larut. Ichigo mematikan lampu kamarnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Angin malam berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Cuaca yang tadi mendung karena hujan sekarang digantikan dengan langit malam yang penuh bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang.

Ichigo menatap bulan. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan rambutnya. Dipejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan suasana hening malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo kenapa, Madarame?" tanya Ishida begitu dia melewati kursi pemuda botak itu. Pemuda berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Ikakku mengangkat wajah suntuknya dari atas meja dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia menoleh dan menatap Ishida yang berdiri di samping mejanya. "Tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya sambil menghembuskan napas.

Ishida mengernyit heran. "Lo sa—"

"Pasti sedang konflik dengan belahan jiwanya!" timpal Hisagi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dengan cengiran, ditatapnya wajah kusut Ikakku. "Benarkan? Hayoo~ bilang saja deh!"

Bruk!

Sebuah buku cetak Kimia yang lumayan tebal mendarat dengan tepat di depan wajah Hisagi. Hisagi jelas kaget. Pemuda bertato 69 itu bersungut.

"Kejam banget si lo, Ikakku! Lo pikir nggak sakit apa ditimpuk buku setebal itu?" Hisagi menunjuk-nunjuk sang pelaku, Ikakku.

"Jadi cowok itu jangan banyak mulut deh! Baru ditimpuk pakai buku saja sudah marah. Bagaimana kalau dapat yang lebih dari itu. Bogem misalnya." Ujar Ikakku sambil mencibir.

Ishida yang melihat perkelahian tidak berguna itu melengos pergi. Nggak mau disamakan dengan dua orang bodoh di dekatnya.

"Ohayou…" sapa Ishida begitu melewati kursi Sado atau sering dipanggil Chad. Pemuda berbadan besar dan memiliki rambut gondrong itu membalas sapaan Ishida.

Ruang kelas itu pun mulai terisi oleh murid-murid penghuni asli kelas itu. Tepat sebelum bel jam pertama berbunyi. Ichigo memasuki kelasnya. Kelas yang tadi hingar-bingar karena kicauan dari murid-murid di kelas itu yang semuanya cowok – soalnya ini sekolah khusus cowok, _euy_! – langsung hening. Semua pasang-pasang mata mengamati Ichigo sampai dia duduk di kursinya. Hisagi, Ikakku, Ishida, dan Chad yang memang teman-teman Ichigo tentu saja heran melihat kelas langsung hening. Apa ada yang salah dengan Ichigo? Perasaan rambut Ichigo masih _orange_ kok!

Ichigo menyadari tatapan semua orang di kelasnya itu. Diam-diam ditariknya napas panjang. Pasti isu Renji dan Grimmjow adu jotos sampai babak belur kemarin sudah menyebar. Tadi begitu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam area sekolahnya, bisa dirasakannya tatapan semua siswa yang ada di sekolah menatapnya. Siswa-siswa yang bersekolah disitu menelitinya dengan seksama. Apanya Ichigo yang membuat Renji –ponakan kepala sekolah– dan Grimmjow –murid pindahan yang doyan cari masalah– itu berkelahi sampai segitunya? Pasti ada sesuatu!

"Sudah puas mandangin Ichigo, hah?" satu suara yang terdengar seperti bentakan itu membuat para penghuni di kelas itu seketika menoleh ke asal suara. Diambang pintu berdiri pemuda berambut biru muda. Satu anting berwarna biru muda seperti warna rambutnya berada di telinga kirinya. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang. Dasi yang dilonggarkan. Serta dua kancing atas yang terbuka – sehingga terlihatlah dada bidangnya.

Grimmjow menatap satu persatu wajah penghuni di kelasnya itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Tidak ada yang berani buka suara. Apalagi berurusan dengan pemuda itu. _No thanks_! Soalnya masih ingin hidup tentram di sekolah ini.

Grimmjow melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya itu. Berjalan ke bangkunya –tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari satu objek di pandangannya. Begitu sampai di tempat duduknya. Diletakkannya tasnya diatas meja. Kemudian membalikkan kursinya menghadap ke belakang. Mata biru muda itu menatap dalam-dalam pemuda berambut _orange_ di hadapannya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? kaget?" Grimmjow mengangkat satu alisnya. Ichigo tersentak dari kekagetannya. Bukannya pemuda di depannya ini di _skors_ seminggu? Tapi kenapa masih berani muncul di sekolah? Pertanyaan itu bergelayutan di pikiran Ichigo.

Lagi. Ichigo merasa sekujur tubuhnya beku jika sudah berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Gerakannya lagi-lagi terhipnotis dengan sorot mata biru muda itu.

Grimmjow menjulurkan satu tangannya ke depan. Jarinya mengelus pipi Ichigo. Dan itu jelas jadi tontonan _live_ oleh berpasang-pasang mata di kelas itu. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Ichigo. Dirinya seakan masih terhipnotis. Bahkan ada yang tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan mereka dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Aduhai~ pagi-pagi sudah dapat adegan 'langka' yang gratis!

Bersamaan dengan Grimmjow menghentikan elusannya. Satu teriakan membuat suasana kelas yang hening langsung berubah.

"**JEAGERJAQUES!**" bentak suara itu dengan suara menggelegar. Semua yang ada di situ serempak menutup telinga mereka. Takut budek, _euy_!

Seorang guru berbadan besar, memakai kacamata hitam dan berkumis atau yang kita kenal dengan Iba-sensei –guru kesiswaan— melangkah cepat kearah tempat duduk Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

"Ck! Pas banget!" desis Grimmjow sambil menoleh kearah guru itu. Dengan cepat Grimmjow berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik pergelangan tangan Ichigo. "Ayo cabut!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Grimmjow berlari kearah belakang –sambil menarik Ichigo. Di kelas itu tersedia dua pintu. Satu di depan dan satu di belakang.

"**JEAGERJAQUES! BERHENTI KAMU!**" bentak Iba-sensei dengan suara makin keras.

"**NANTI SAJA! TANGGUNG NIH!**" Grimmjow balas berseru tanpa rasa takut.

Ichigo mau tidak mau ikut berlari, karena Grimmjow menggenggam erat tangannya dan setengah menarik. Penghuni asli kelas itu cengo dengan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Guru dan Murid itu. Hanya tertinggal diujung koridor suara Iba-sensei yang meneriakan nama Grimmjow.

Itu tadi kok kayak Romeo dan Juliet, ya? Serempak siswa-siswa yang ada di kelas itu berpikiran sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iba-sensei berdecak kesal. Kepalanya celinggukkan ke kanan-kiri mencari orang yang dicari-carinya. "Pergi kemana mereka?"

Guru itu menyapu belakang halaman sekolah yang kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di halaman itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya mengitari halaman yang ditanami pohon-pohon yang berumur lumayan sudah tua. Semak-semak yang lumayan tinggi sebarat pinggang membuat jarak pandang Iba-sensei sedikit lengah. Di salah satu semak bersembunyi dua orang pemuda yang sedang dicari-carinya.

Satu lengan Grimmjow memeluk Ichigo dari belakang. Sementara satu tangannya membekap mulut Ichigo supaya tidak bersuara. Grimmjow menajamkan telinganya. Mengantisipasi kalau guru yang sedang mengejarnya menemukannya. Dibawanya Ichigo semakin dekat ke dalam pelukannya. Ichigo bisa merasakan tengkuknya diterpa napas hangat Grimmjow. Grimmjow tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu menyebabkan jantung Ichigo yang dipeluknya deg-degan. Begitu dirasanya guru itu sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Grimmjow menghembuskan napas lega.

Grimmjow terdiam sesaat. Sedikit heran dengan sikap pemuda di pelukannya. Tumben nggak melawan.

"Ichigo…" panggil Grimmjow dengan suara lirih. Tidak ada sahutan. Jelaslah. Soalnya mulut Ichigo sedang di bekap.

Sudut bibir Grimmjow terangkat. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan olehnya. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih membekap mulut Ichigo. Grimmjow melonggarkan dasi pemuda di pelukannya. Dibukanya dua kancing kemeja atas Ichigo. Dan dengan tiba-tiba digigitnya perpotongan leher dan bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo tersentak kaget. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Grimmjow yang menutup mulutnya. Grimmjow mengacuhkan penolakan pemuda di depannya itu. Kembali digigitnya leher Ichigo. Dihisapnya bekas gigitannya itu. Sehingga tidak lama kemudian muncul tanda merah di leher Ichigo. Grimmjow melakukannya berkali-kali. Sehingga beberapa tempat di leher Ichigo terlihat tanda-tanda merah.

Grimmjow mendorong tubuh Ichigo kesamping kiri. Dibalikkan tubuh Ichigo hingga berhadapan dengannya. Dua lengan kekar mengunci Ichigo dari kiri dan kanan. Grimmjow merendahkan wajahnya hingga sekarang jarak wajahnya dan Ichigo hanya berkisar lima sentimeter. Mata biru muda itu menatap lembut mata cokelat dibawahnya.

"_Aishiteru_…" ucap Grimmjow lirih. Kedua mata Ichigo melebar. "Sudah baca SMS yang ku kirim itu?" kedua alis Grimmjow terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Ichigo bungkam. Ditelannya ludah susah payah. Bisa dirasakannya jantungnya yang deg-degan. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Apa ini? Apakah dia menyukai Grimmjow?

Melihat keterdiaman pemuda di depannya. Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ichigo dan berbisik lirih lagi, "_Aishiteru…_Ichigo…_Aishiteru_…"

Ichigo tidak bisa menahan mukanya yang memerah padam. Jantungnya serasa mau lepas, _euy_! Kayaknya harus mencari jantung baru nih. Soalnya jantung yang ini berdebar-debar sudah lewat dari frekuensinya.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai. Harus dibuatnya Ichigo mengakui perasaannya.

Grimmjow menjilat telinga Ichigo dengan penuh menggoda. Masih belum ada respon dari Ichigo. Dan itu tambah membuat Grimmjow melancarkan aksinya. Dilepaskan dasi yang dipakainya kemudian dibawanya kedua tangan Ichigo keatas kepala dan diikatnya dengan dasinya. Setelah dirasa ikatannya sudah kuat, Grimmjow mengikat dasinya ke sebuah akar pohon yang tumbuh di dekat dia dan Ichigo berada. Dilihatnya Ichigo masih terdiam.

Ichigo tersentak kaget. Didonggakkan kepalanya keatas. Dilihatnya kedua tangannya terikat kuat. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap Grimmjow.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Grimmjow?"

"Akhirnya bicara juga," sahut Grimmjow dengan seringaian. "Kali ini gue akan bertanya sekali lagi."

Grimmjow diam sesaat.

"Gue suka sama elo, Ichigo! Apa jawabanmu?"

Ichigo terpana. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Jawabnya sekarang. Gue nggak mau menunggu…" kata Grimmjow lagi.

Ichigo menelan ludah. Dipandanginya wajah pemuda di depannya. Kemarin malam saja waktu Renji datang ke rumahnya –menyatakan cinta— dia tidak bisa tidur. Sekarang malah ditambah lagi pernyataan cinta dari Grimmjow. Jantung Ichigo kembali berdebar-debar. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Entah kenapa kalau Grimmjow yang mengatakannya seperti berbeda. Jantungnya terus-menerus berdebar-debar.

"Kalau gue jawab 'tidak'?" ucap Ichigo akhirnya.

Grimmjow terdiam. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu tertawa. Seakan-akan hal yang dikatakan Ichigo tadi sebuah lelucon lucu.

"Sayang jawabannya harus 'iya'!" kata Grimmjow tiba-tiba dengan muka serius. Tawanya yang tadi entah hilang kemana. Ichigo menelan ludah paksa lagi. "kalau elo tidak mengatakan 'iya'. Maka…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Renji menatap bola basket yang berada di tangannya. Meski tatapannya berada di bola, tapi pikirannya sedang melayang ditempat lain.

"Renji!" seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya sambil berseru. Renji menoleh dan menatap orang tersebut. Pemuda botak berdiri di sampingnya yang sedang duduk. "sudah waktunya pemanasan, _coy_! Ayo! Lo kan ketua tim." Jelas Ikakku dengan cengiran.

Renji mengangguk. Diangkatnya tubuhnya dari tempat duduk. Pemuda berambut merah itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Orang yang ditunggunya, Ichigo –tidak datang. Dia sudah tahu. Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah terjerat dengan murid pindahan itu, Grimmjow. Ichigo yang memang sedikit polos dengan perasaannya. Tapi, Renji bisa tahu. Ichigo kalau sudah berada di dekat Grimmjow. Bisa tidak berkutik. Apalagi tadi pagi dilihatnya Grimmjow bersama Ichigo. Bisa dipastikan mereka pasti sekarang sedang bersama. Meski agak tidak rela sahabatnya itu berada disamping orang yang dibencinya sekaligus rivalnya. Renji pasrah. Asal Ichigo bisa bahagia.

"Ayo!" Renji menepuk-nepuk pundak Ikakku. Keduanya lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Hari ini sekolah mereka ada pertandingan persahabatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin sejuk berhembus diantara pohon-pohon yang tumbuh rimbun di halaman belakang sekolah itu. Diantara salah satu pohon besar yang berada disitu. Duduk kedua pemuda. Grimmjow menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon. Dibawanya Ichigo ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Aishiteru_…" ujar Grimmjow lembut. Membuat pemuda di dalam pelukannya _blushing_.

_Aishiteru, Grimmjow_. Gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Dinyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukannya Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Ket :**

**(1) Metode substitusi, metode eleminasi. **Saya dapat dari Buku 'Penerapan rumus Matematika SMA' yang berada di atas meja belajar saya (nggak tau knapa masih ada di atas meja). Yang anak SMA pasti tahu tentang pelajaran sistem persamaan.

**(2) Lagu Black or White by Michael Jackson**_**. **_Saya masukkan ke dalam cerita karena tidak sengaja winamp di laptop saya memutar lagu itu.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ya, saya tahu karakter Ichigo disini sangat kooperatif. Saya minta maaf.

Maaf kalau cerita dan Lemon terlalu di paksakan.

Untuk Timo. Smoga terhibur :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
